


Take the Wheel

by Crimeon



Category: Queen’s Number
Genre: Bonding with Friends, Oneshot, Other, Road Trip, Sue throws hands at a cop, Supportive Aaron, What’s a good bonding activity? Smuggling a friend out of Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimeon/pseuds/Crimeon
Summary: When your friend, who happens to be a gang member, asks for your help to get out of the city— You take him on the best road trip that anyone could ever ask for.
Kudos: 1





	Take the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so— I didn’t like Mo-wan’s ending. Everyone else got an out. Gon went back to Korea and started a new life with Sue. Freyr went back home with Sue and turned a new leaf. Aaron and Sue went back to the peaceful life together that they were always meant to have. Mo-wan was just forced into a more dangerous role in the Triad by his father. Sue being with him is nice and all, but I wish that she took him to a healthier environment like she did with everyone else. So here’s my take on the ending I think he deserves.

“Is he—?” Aaron asked fearfully. The cop was on the ground, eyes closed, with a purplish bruise on his forehead. Sue rolled her cuffs back in place with a nonchalant shrug. “Just out cold, don’t worry, Aaron.” Her smile glittered like diamonds. Completely contrast with the scene he had just witnessed. But in her defense, she had no choice.

If the police officer had poked around a second longer, he would have seen Zhang.

“I think it’s cool that you, uh, beat him over the head with nothing but your purse,” Aaron said, clearing his throat. Sue opened the car seat and slid back in. “Thanks, Aaron, but you can save the compliments for when we get home.”

He deflated, but, understood. They got pulled over several times already, and the traffic would be insane if the hour got any later. He followed after her, getting into the passenger seat and glancing at the back. There he was, just as they left him moments ago.

Mo-wan shifted in his seat, squirming in his luggage cosplay. Look, no matter how cozy the blanket might feel, there’s nothing comfortable about pretending to be baggage. Mo-wan had enough of that emotionally, thank you very much. “Sorry, Mr.Zhang. We should be there soon. Just hang in there a bit longer, okay?” Sue said, turning down the radio and keeping a watchful eye on the GPS. He merely nodded in response, despite knowing that she couldn’t see him. He had been quiet for the entirety of the run-in with the authorities. 

Sue had been planning to go back to her hometown with Aaron for a while now. There was just no reason to stay in Las Vegas. But it felt as if they were taking a piece of Las Vegas with them instead, and that piece was named Zhang Mo-wan. After a series of unfortunate events his father decided to make him a scapegoat. So he was, understandably, in hiding.

He gritted his teeth. That old man was unbelievable. After all the trouble that Mo-wan went through to save his skin, This was how he was repaid. It was as if the cosmos had come together to have a collective laugh at his expense.

“Do you think they’ll recognize Mo-wan all the way out here? Maybe he can take the blanket off, he might get heatstroke,” someone said. He was so deep in his thoughts that he thought it was Sue. But, he felt a warm hand grasp around his forearm. Definitely large, and definitely not Sue. Aaron tugged the blanket off of him and offered the water bottle in his other hand. “Here you go!” He practically chirped, it was hard to believe that just moments ago, he almost snitched on Mo-wan at the border. 

He trusted Sue a bit more. Sure, she was reckless beyond belief, but she knocked out a cop for him. No questions asked. All for the sake of getting him to safety. She was familiar, she was safe. Aaron was like a mystery picnic basket. 

He managed a weak smile. “Oh, thanks,” he muttered, already cringing at how dull his own voice sounded. What a fantastic first impression. He reached out to take the bottle, fingers brushing ever so slightly against Aaron’s hand. He dropped it. He swore, quickly swinging his arm to catch it before it hit the car floor. But he ended up losing momentum and fell off of his seat. 

“Ow...”

He winced, struggling to free himself of the tangle of blankets and his loosened clothes. He had unbuttoned his blazer and blouse combo. It was hot underneath the wool, and the AC can only do so much. It was only when he saw Aaron’s expression that the horror dawned on him. “...Don’t look at me like that.” He said. He did his best to maintain his poker face, but anyone could sense the panic creeping into his tone. He scrambled to get up in the moving car. Alas, he only made it worse. 

“Mr.Zhang? Is everything okay back there? Are you stuck?” Sue asked. She had given a brief glance at the boys, but was focused on the road.

Aaron simply closed his eyes respectfully, and felt around for the blanket, draping it back on Mo-wan in a fluster. “Did you find the water bottle?” He asked. “Yeah, I found it,” he said. You know, like a liar. 

“I don’t think you found it.”

“How observant of you.” His voice was tight and strained, his eyes glancing around the car as if he was a caged animal.

Aaron frowned, before he poked Mo-wan’s cheek. “You know, you can calm down a little. Sorry that— I almost got you arrested and all. But that’s water under the bridge, right?”

Mo-wan resisted the urge to snap at him. Water under the bridge? It happened just an hour ago! He reached up to curl his hand around Aaron’s, ensnaring it into a death grip. Not enough to break bone, but just enough to send a message. “Of course. You won’t do it again,” He said lowly. His voice was barely above a whisper. But his message was loud and clear.

Aaron laughed. “Alright, buddy.” He hummed, simply reaching out with his other hand to wrench himself free. Mo-wan blinked. Once, twice, before he found himself laughing too. Even Sue laughed along, breaking the awkward tension in the vehicle. “You’re both idiots,” She giggled, nearly swerving off the road in her fit of mirth.

Maybe San Francisco won’t be so bad, after all.


End file.
